Tough
by Queen of Angels
Summary: Ryou gets raped and decides that he needs to stop feeling emotion. Can Bakura save him from becoming soulless? rated for rape, verbal abuse, and other stuff.
1. Pathetic

Why I'm writing this fic, I don't know. I don't even know if I'm gonna post it when it's finished. It's all Ryou/Bakura. Don't know why, just felt like it. You guys want me to continue, then PLEASE review. If I post it, that is.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


Reading was always one of Ryou's favorite pastimes. Even before he met Bakura, or even Yugi for that matter, he would read at least one book a day. His father wanted him to read so that he could become smart enough to go to some stupid college in Europe. The college his father went to, and his father's father. And his father's father's father. And so on, all the way back to the first year the college started. Ryou was never aloud to think about any college but that one. And he never did. Why should he? His father would never accept him going to any other college, not even Ivy League. So why should he dream?

Ryou's father pushed him hard. He never allowed anything but straight A+ for anything. If he ever got anything wrong on a test or homework, it meant hours of studying the same question and others like it until he could do the same problem in a heartbeat. Ryou couldn't stand it. It was either A+ or Death.

Not only did his father push him hard, but he was never around to help him. He was on business trips non-stop and never even liked to spend time with Ryou. Not ever. Not even before Ryou's mother died.

Ryou's mother died when he was six years old. When she was on her deathbed, she asked for Ryou. His father never let her see him. He cried for a few days until his father reprimanded him. Severely. He told Ryou to get tough, never cry, and to never show what he was feeling. "Feelings are a weakness." he had told his son. From that day forward, Ryou had never shed a tear. Not even at his own mother's funeral.

You would think his life was hard enough. Apparently, to the Gods, it wasn't.

When he turned fourteen, he received the millennium ring from his father. That night, he held it, examined it, and put it around his neck. The spirit of Bakura appeared. 

Bakura never liked Ryou. From the minute he saw him, the second his eyes first gazed upon his 'hikari', Ryou became the symbol of weakness in his yami's mind. The pathetic, emotional, sensitive side. He didn't even give Ryou a chance to show anything about himself. He was automatically weak.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, Ryou soon felt himself attracted to this five-thousand year old tomb-robber. Every time he was told he was weak, he believed it. Every time he was told he was pathetic, he believed it. Every time Bakura prayed to Ra for another, stronger hikari, he prayed right along with him. Because if that was what Bakura wanted, he could have it. As long as he was happy, Ryou could care less. In fact, thinking of all the people he had just thought about, he realized that none of them cared about what he thought. Including Bakura.

The thought made him angry enough to kill.

"RYOU!! Get your pathetic ass out here NOW!" 

Speak of the devil...

Ryou put down his book and headed into the living room. He was met with the sight of Bakura. In an extremely bad mood. 

"Yes, Bakura?" Ryou asked politely.

"Where the HELL are the sodas???" Bakura asked Ryou, enraged.

"You drank them last night." stupid answer. 

"Then, if I had the decency to drink all of them, I think YOU should have the decency to get me more. So go take your pathetic ass out the door and get me more!!"

Ryou had no choice in the matter. It was either get him more sodas, or get beat to the ground by someone he truly cared about. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

  
  


Ryou thought about Bakura all the way to the local beer distributor, and all the way back. Still thinking about him, Ryou barely noticed the footsteps he heard behind him. However, he did suddenly snap out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to face his assailant. A masked man stood behind him, and suddenly pushed him into an alleyway. The man pressed a knife to his throat.

"Start screaming, OR fighting back, and your dead. Understand?"

The man didn't wait for an answer. He tore the clothes from Ryou's body and pressed him against the wall. 

Pain suddenly flamed within him as the strange man thrust into him. Hard. Without lubrication. Ryou could barely understand what was happening to him. He knew there was blood. He felt his legs and feet coated with it. It was all pain. Nothing else to comprehend. The man thrust into him again and again, each time muffling Ryou's screams with his hand. The pain was brutal, and Ryou couldn't help but wonder if he would live to see Bakura again.

Finally, the man had finished. He threw Ryou to the ground, and he whimpered with pain.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" the man asked, as he walked away, leaving Ryou on the ground.

_Yeah. I'm pathetic. That's what everyone always says._ He thought. Shaking, he got to his feet. He put his clothes back on and started home, leaving the soda bottles behind. 

_I'm pathetic. I'm weak. I'm stupid, naive. I'm nothing but a sniveling little child. I'm not even fit enough to go to that stupid college. Not even strong enough to hide my emotions._

_ Not even brave enough to tell Bakura how I feel._

He hated himself more than ever. Why couldn't he just... stop? Just stop feeling everything around him. Stop living in the shadow of an A+ and a dead mother. 

And the feelings he had for a man he could never have. 

Suddenly, the words his father had spoken over nine years ago floated through his head.

"Feelings are a weakness."

He was tired of being weak. And if his feelings made him weak, then he wouldn't have any. No more feelings. No more sadness. No more anger. No more fear.

No more unrequited love. 

He would show them all. 

He was going to be tough.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

TBC!!! Well, what do you think? Are you glad I posted it? Want more? This is my first angsty piece so I need people to tell me what they think. 


	2. Emotionless

Ok, next chappy!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Bakura was pacing the floor of the living room. He was extremely worried about Ryou. First, that feeling of agony had swept through their link that made Bakura know that something was hurting his hikari. Badly. Then, suddenly, there was a weakened sort of anger. One that Bakura recognized as Ryou telling himself how pathetic he was. But then there was something... Weird. It was as if Ryou had blocked Bakura completely. He felt nothing. No happiness, no sadness, no nothing. 

_Awe, screw this..._ he thought. He ran out the door in search of his hikari.

  
  


Ryou went through the back door of their house, hearing the front door slam. Bakura must have gone out. Oh well...

_At least I don't have to face my hardest task... yet..._

He slowly walked to his room and sat on his bed. He had blocked out all of his thoughts about what had just happened to him up until that moment. Tears came spilling forth from those dark chocolate eyes. However, as soon as they appeared they were wiped away. 

_Good thing I got that out of my system. There goes the last emotion I will ever show..._

Picking up the book he was reading earlier, he began reading again. About two hours later, he heard the door slam once more, signaling the arrival of Bakura. Too bad. He was hoping he'd never have to face him. 

  
  


Bakura was in a panic. He had searched all over Domino City and still hadn't found his hikari. He had even risked checking through the window of the game shop!!!! Thank RA Yami hadn't spotted him.

He trudged slowly toward his room, right across from Ryou's. But before he shut the door, he noticed something. The door to Ryou's room was open. It wasn't before. Curiously, he stepped through the door, and wanted to scream with fury at the sight before him.

There was Ryou. Alive and well. Sitting on his bed and reading as if he hadn't just gone missing for two and a half hours. Bakura went white with rage.

"RYOU WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!YOU GO MISSING FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS AND I FIND YOU JUST SITTING THERE IN YOUR ROOM?????? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?????" He shrieked. 

Ryou lazily looked up from his book. An action that made Bakura rage.

"Oh, hello Bakura. I'm sorry I was late. I..."

  
  


Ryou couldn't tell him he couldn't tell anyone what had happened to him. He knew exactly what they would say. Exactly what they would do. They would sit there and feel sorry for him, which would only make him feel worse. Especially coming from Bakura. 

But, wasn't Bakura always the one who called him pathetic? Always the one to degrade him? Call him stupid and naive? Yes, he was. He might even get a kick out of the news. 

And he loved the way Bakura laughed. 

  


_I might as well just get it out in the open. He'll just read my mind if I don't. Well, here it goes..._

"I was walking home and some strange man stopped me, raped me, and left me in the alleyway." He said calmly.

  


Bakura's mouth opened slightly. He HAD to be joking. No WAY was that the truth. If it was, then wouldn't the innocent little Ryou he knew be sobbing right then? 

"No Ryou. Seriously. Where were you?" Bakura stated flatly.

"Seriously. I've got blood stains and bruises to prove it. You can even check if you want." Ryou stated in a monotone voice. 

Bakura gulped. What was Ryou playing at? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to be the one to back down.

"Fine." Bakura said indignantly. "Prove it."

Slowly, Ryou got off the bed. It still pained him just to move. He held back his blush as he took off his shirt, revealing a well toned chest, covered with scrapes and bruises.

Bakura gasped, not only at the sight of his hikari's wounds, but at the well defined chest they marred. He had never realized his light was so... well built. He looked like a god. A god of light in all his crowning glory. Oh how he wished to worship this god. Worship that beautiful body with his hands. 

Wait a minute, did he just think that???

  
  


Ryou kept his face emotionless, but in reality, he felt like grinning. Was the infamous tomb-robber Bakura STARING??? At HIM???? The thought was ridiculous, but he was content to dream. 

His emotionless mask still on, Ryou slipped out of his baggy pants to reveal a pair of heavily blood-stained boxers. Bakura's eyes bulged in horror.

  
  


_What the FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Bakura's mind screamed. The boxers were soaked with blood and Ryou was looking as if he could care less. What in the name of Ra was wrong with him?????? Wait! It's a joke!!! A practical joke!!!!! The red was probably ketchup or something!!!!!!

"HAHAHA!!!! Nice one brat! But I can see the difference between ketchup and blood." Bakura said triumphantly.

"Taste it, then, if you're so sure it's ketchup." Said Ryou calmly. 

Bakura gulped. He walked toward his hikari. He touched the fabric of the boy's boxers and found the fluid was warm. He withdrew his finger to find it covered in the red substance. It was, in his most expert opinion, blood. He looked into Ryou's eyes, shock and horror flooding his own. Ryou's eyes remained emotionless.

"Ryou... What the fuck happened...." Bakura murmured almost inaudibly.

"I already told you, Bakura. I was raped." Ryou said, as if he was devoid of emotion.

Bakura backed away, horror at not only what Ryou was saying, but the way he was saying it. 

  


_This can't be happening!!!! What in Ra's name is wrong with my Hikari??????_

"Ryou, why didn't you call for me??" Bakura asked indignantly.

"Well, would you have come?" Ryou asked simply.

"Yes!!! Of course I would have come!!!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Really? After all the times you called me a pathetic, sniveling, son of a bitch you'd still save me? Wow Bakura. I must have really misinterpreted you." Ryou said, still devoid of emotion.

Bakura stared, dumbstruck.

"Ryou, what... what's wrong with you??" Bakura asked, shocked by Ryou's words.

"Well, let's just say that I learned a valuable lesson from what happened today. It isn't your body that makes you weak. It's your emotions. And if you wanna make it in life, you can't show ANYONE your weaknesses. Good Night Bakura." Ryou stated, getting up and slamming the door in Bakura's face.

Bakura stared at the mahogany door long after it was closed. 

_My Ra. What has happened to him????_

_______________________________________________________________________________

_TBC! _Thanx for all of your reviews!!!!! 


	3. Nightmare

Hi! Thanx 4 EVERYONE's reviews. (I know I need more details but don't worry!!!!! It will be better soon!!!!)

______________________________________________________________________________

  


As Ryou got back into bed, he thought about everything that had happened that day. He did his best to stay emotionless, but apparently that wasn't good enough. Tears slipped down his face and onto his dark blue comforter. Though he tried to wipe them away as much as he could, the still came. 

_No! This isn't right!!! I'm not supposed to HAVE emotions!! Stop bawling like a baby, Ryou, it's pathetic!_

As soon as those thoughts came into his head, the tears stopped. He dried his eyes on his comforter and laid his head down on the pillow for an emotionless, therefore dreamless, sleep.

  
  


Bakura tossed and turned in his own bed that night. A horrible nightmare was pounding in his brain that night...

  


_Bakura stood, watching himself. In this dream, he was always the invisible set of eyes. Watching himself and Ryou make love._

_But something was different this time._

_As he watched himself kiss Ryou, he realized that Ryou didn't kiss back. Bakura rained kisses down his jaw line, neck, and collarbone. Ryou stood stock still. He looked into Ryou's eyes, his own dark with arousal, and found only indifference within them. Working his way down, he felt his way down Ryou's chest. He licked and nipped and sucked Ryou's nipples, doing his best to get him to say or do something. Ryou looked down at him with disinterest. He kept heading down, licking and nipping along the way. He even stuck his tongue in Ryou's belly button, an action that he was sure would get at least a moan of pleasure to escape Ryou's lips. Nothing. Still, he worked his way down. But when he finally reached his prize..._

_ He found that Ryou was not even aroused._

_ "You're pathetic, you know that?" Ryou stated flatly, suddenly kicking Bakura away and walking off. Bakura just sat there, stunned._

  


He awoke with a start. This wasn't the only time he had dreamt about Ryou and he... doing that. In fact, he'd been having those kinds of dreams a lot lately, causing many embarrassing mornings after, where he would have to struggle to hide his blushing face from his hikari. But this was the first time Ryou had ever acted... like that. Like he didn't have a soul.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again, Bakura slipped out from under the covers and walked out of his room. He wanted to go to the kitchen to get a snack, but found himself being drawn into Ryou's room. He was asleep, peaceful as ever.

_And to think, up until today his life was practically perfect..._

As soon as he thought this, he noticed something strange. The Millennium Ring had appeared, and was glowing like fire. He began to back away from Ryou, when suddenly he heard a deep voice all around him...

_You think his life was a piece of cake?_

_ You think your hikari got all the brakes?_

  


_ You think his life was perfect, right?_

_ Well, you shall be proven wrong tonight._

_ For tonight we shall look inside his mind_

_ And look at the memories that we find_

_ And perhaps a secret shall be revealed_

_ When we look at the thoughts he has concealed_

_ Tonight, dear Bakura, we shall see_

_ Whether his life was perfect, or sheer misery..._

Bakura had little time to think, as he felt himself being swallowed into the unknown darkness of Ryou's mind...

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC! I know you guys are gonna hate me for leaving off here, but I needed a place to stop. Don't worry! More soon!!!!!!!__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Memories

Next Chappy 4 You All!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________

  


Bakura opened his eyes, only to see nothing at all. Wherever he was, it was pitch black.

Suddenly, the entire room turned white. And then it turned into something that looked like a small child's bedroom. Looking around, Bakura saw toys, books, a very comfortable looking bed, and many other things. The walls were decorated with light blue sailboats and so were the curtains. The floor matched the color of the sailboats exactly. There was a gumball machine, a whole set of shelves devoted to action figures, a book case full of comic books... everything a child could want. It looked like a child's paradise.

In the middle of it all, sitting on th floor and playing with action figures, was a little white-haired boy. Ryou.

_SEE!!! I always knew his life was perfect!!!! _thought Bakura as he stared in wonder at his hikari's old room. 

Suddenly a man entered the room. He had dark hair, but his eyes were the same as Ryou's. This was obviously his father.

"I'm going to leave for France now, Ryou. I'll be there for a month, but call me if you need anything." said the man. He turned and walked out of the room, Ryou watching him go.

"Yes, and I'll call you if anything happens with mother as well. Not that you'd notice if she died." Ryou muttered under his breath.

Suddenly a voice, obviously Ryou's thoughts at the time, surrounded Bakura.

_Does father even care if mother dies? They say she could go within the next two months and he's STILL going from trip to trip!_

_Huh? What the hell is he thinking! Ryou's mother didn't die! He would have told me if she did! Wouldn't he? _Thought Bakura, as he watched.

Ryou got up and walked out of the room. The scene seemed to follow him as he did so. He stopped at a set of heavy-looking wooden doors. Bakura watched as Ryou opened one, and went inside a very luxurious bedroom. On the king-size bed in the middle of the room was a woman. She had long white hair, just like Ryou's. This had to be Ryou's mother.

"Hello Mother, how are you feeling?" asked young Ryou.

"As good as I'll ever feel." Said the woman, in a weak voice. This answer made Ryou wince.

"Would you like me to get you anything, Mother?" asked Ryou, his voice full of concern.

"You can read me our favorite book. Please Ryou?" Asked the woman in a pleading voice.

"Of course Mother! I think that would be splendid!"

_Oh great. Here comes the little kiddy popup book. _Thought Bakura. But to his surprise, Ryou reached into the drawer in the night stand by the bed, and pulled out a fairly thick-looking chapter book. Bakura could just make out the title as "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. He stood, dumbstruck at the fact that a boy who looked about six years old could read something like that. Ryou began reading aloud.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."

As the scene faded, Bakura thought about how much Ryou must love his mother, to learn to read so fluently for her sake.

_I wonder why he's never mentioned her..._Thought Bakura.

Suddenly, a new scene arose. The same luxurious bedroom, with the same woman laying on the bed. This time though, Ryou's father and a doctor were the ones by her side. 

"We're losing her." said the doctor, gravely.

"Please..." said Ryou's mother, weakly. "I need to see my son..."

"No! Don't You DARE let Ryou in here! I'm not going to be the cause of my own son's mental breakdown!" yelled the father. Bakura fumed.

_His mother's about to DIE, Ra damn him!! Let Ryou See Her!!!!!_ his mind shrieked as the scene unfolded before him. 

"She doesn't have much time left, sir." said the doctor.

"No! I refuse to let my son see his mother die! Do you know how much pain that would cause him???" shrieked the father.

"Please... At least tell him... I... Love him." Sighed the mother, as her last breath left her body. The monitor flat lined. The doctor said "I'm so sorry." The father just stood there, without emotion.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"MOTHER!!!!" Shrieked a little boy with white hair and brown eyes. Tears welled within those eyes as he ran to the side of the bed.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM IN HERE!!!!!!" Ryou's father screamed. "JAMES!!! JAMES, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" 

A man in a black suit came behind Ryou and grabbed him around the waist.

"NO!!! MOTHER!!! MOTHER, NO!! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!! MOTHER!!" screamed Ryou. Bakura knew that if he had been there, at that moment, Ryou's father would have been in the shadow realm in no time flat.

_THAT..... BASTARD...._ he seethed as he watched his future hikari being dragged away.

Suddenly, the view was outside the room, where Ryou was. He was on his knees crying. The door opened and Ryou's father stepped out of the room. Taking a worn copy of "Pride and Prejudice" out from his pocket, he handed it to Ryou, who took it with shaking hands.

"She... wanted you to have this." He said in a low voice.

"Did... She... Say anything about me?" asked Ryou, suddenly searching for one last thing to hold onto.

His father's eyes darkened.

"No," he said. "No, Ryou. She said nothing about you."

Before Bakura cold start screaming, the scene changed again. Ryou was crying, holding the book in his hands, walking down a hallway. Seeing his hikari cry tore at Bakura's heartstrings.

Ryou's father appeared behind him.

"You're STILL crying?????" Asked the father.

"Father, I... I miss her." Said Ryou, weakly.

"Stop this foolishness, Ryou! She's GONE! Missing her won't bring her back!!!"

"I can't help it father! I loved her!!!!" yelled Ryou.

"LOVE?!?! Love is a stupid, silly emotion. It makes us blind and naive. Love is a weakness. ALL emotions are a weakness." Yelled the father.

Suddenly, the father grabbed the book and threw it into a nearby fireplace. 

"NOOOO!!!! Father that was all I had left!!!!!!!" screamed Ryou, frantically running toward the fireplace. His father's hand stopped him.

"From now on, Ryou, I never want to see you crying. Crying makes you weak. Remember this. If I hear you or see you crying, EVER, the punishment will be much worse. And as for your mother, don't even think about crying at her funeral. When I say not EVER, I mean it. Feelings are a weakness, and you NEVER show your weaknesses."

The father walked away, and Ryou stood. Bakura would've ripped off the father's head if he could.

Suddenly, everything fast forwarded to the day Bakura first arrived. Ryou had a box in his hands that said "To: Ryou; From: Dad." on it. He opened the box, and pulled out the Millennium

Ring. He examined it for a moment, then put it around his neck. Bakura grinned. He knew what happened next. But when he appeared, he was surprised by his own actions.

"Oh Ra! Look at this pathetic hikari!!" The Bakura of memories was saying.

It then fast forwarded to that very year. Ryou was in the living room. So was Bakura.

"Oh Ra!" Memory Bakura was saying, "Please give me a stronger, less pathetic hikari! I cannot bare my own hikari's weakness!"

Ryou's thoughts again were heard.

_Please Ra, give Bakura what he wants. I only wish for his happiness. You are the only soul who knows how I truly feel about him. Because I love him so deeply, please make him happy by giving him a gift of a knew hikari..._

Bakura was dumbstruck.

_Ryou... Loves me? But... oh Ra!! How could I have been so stupid to not to realize my own feelings! I love him too! Oh Ryou, why didn't you tell me!!! Oh, yeah, because I'm an insensitive jerk._

But then Bakura watched in horror as another scene came. The scene when Ryou was raped.

He wanted to kill the man for taking away his hikari's innocence. Then he heard what the man said.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" 

Suddenly he heard all of Ryou's thoughts.

_Yeah. I'm pathetic. That's what everyone always says._

_Huh? Ryou, no you're not pathetic!!_ Bakura thought.

_I'm pathetic. I'm weak. I'm stupid, naive. I'm nothing but a sniveling little child. I'm not even fit enough to go to that stupid college. Not even strong enough to hide my emotions._

_No!!! Ryou, you're none of those things!!!! _Thought Bakura.__

_ Not even brave enough to tell Bakura how I feel.___

_But Ryou, I love you too!!!!_ Thought Bakura.

Suddenly, those words Ryou's father had said so long ago reverberated around Bakura.

He listened to the revelation as it hit Ryou's mind. No more feelings. 

  
  


Suddenly, he was back in Ryou's room. Standing over his sleeping angel.

Who wasn't sleeping anymore...

______________________________________________________________________________

  


TBC! Next Chappy coming soon, I swear!!!!! Oh, and sorry I made Ryou's Dad look bad.

  
  
  
  



	5. Love

HI!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Ryou looked up at his yami, instantly worried for his well-being. What was wrong? Why was Bakura standing beside his bed in the late hours of the night.

But then he realized he was not supposed to have emotions, and slipped back into his mask once more.

"Bakura, may I ask why you are standing by my bed in the middle of the night?" he questioned.

  
  


Bakura winced at the emotionless tone his light's voice displayed. Knowing that he was partly the cause of his hikari's struggle was eating him up inside. Figuring out that he was in love with said hikari made matters worse. How could he face him? What could he do now?

_How about tell the truth?_ As soon as the thought appeared in his mind, he knew it was the right thing to do.

He looked into Ryou's chocolate eyes.

"Ryou, I want you to understand something." He said. "You are not pathetic."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"You are not pathetic, stupid, or weak. None of those things. With everything you went through in your lifetime, you are the strongest person I know. I truly mean that, and nothing could ever change that. I'm sure that if I were in your shoes I would've committed suicide a long time ago. But you hung on. You clung to the fact that you were still alive, and I must commend you on that."

Ryou was speechless.

Bakura began to walk out of the room, when all of a sudden, Ryou grabbed him. He turned around, and suddenly they were kissing.

Neither of them ever wanted to let go. It was sheer fire burning through that kiss. Nothing was left in their minds. 

Suddenly, Ryou broke the kiss, backing away quickly.

"Oh Bakura!!! I'm so sorry, I–"

Bakura just laughed. Stepping forward, he cupped his beautiful light's face. Staring into those dark eyes he ached to get lost in, he let his feelings be known.

"It's all right, little hikari. I love you too."

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on his hikari's petal soft lips. 

Suddenly, Ryou grabbed him from behind, and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. Bakura was surprised at the sudden forwardness of his light, but went along with it. Ryou's mouth opened in a moan, but was suddenly invaded by Bakura's tongue. The tongues battled for dominance, but Ryou's won out immediately. Bakura was surprised and only too happy to oblige. The kiss was full of searing passion in the likes of which neither of them had ever felt before. 

This time, it was Bakura who pulled away.

"We have to stop here." he said, hoarsely. "Otherwise, I don't know what I might do to that innocent little body of yours."

"Innocent?" Ryou laughed, causing Bakura's jaw to drop.

Ryou suddenly had an evil grin on his face. He pushed Bakura, and watched with delight as he landed straight on the bed. He slowly stalked towards it. He began unbuttoning his clothing as Bakura stared in wonder. Soon, however, he was completely naked. Bakura again felt as if he was in the presence of a god.

"Like what you see?" Ryou asked, slyly. He caught Bakura staring and decided to tease him about it mercilessly.

Bakura could only nod. Ryou attacked. Climbing onto the bed and straddling the ex-tomb-robber, Ryou bent down and gave him a long sensual kiss.

"You understand that I love you, right, Bakura?" he asked.

"Love is an emotion, and it is no different from the others, except for the fact that it is special for reasons beyond understanding."

"I understand Bakura. And I still love you." 

  
  


They made love that night, and the next day, Bakura did something completely against his character.

He came back home from the grocery store to find Ryou flipping through the channels on the t.v. set. 

"Hello, hikari. I have brought a gift for you." He reached into one of the grocery bags and pulled out a wrapped present.

"Sort of a... one day Anniversary present." he said. Ryou took the gift, shook it a little bit, and tore the wrapping.

"I don't know if you've read it, but I thought you might like it." Bakura said innocently. Ryou looked at it with shock.

It was a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. Tears welled in his eyes at the memories this book brought back.

He got up and ran to his yam. He hugged him with such force, that if Bakura hadn't been standing near a wall, he would have been knocked over.

"Oh thank you Bakura!! Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!!" Ryou exclaimed joyously. Bakura just smiled.

"I think I do, hikari. I think I do."

  
  
  
  


----THE END----

  
  
  
  


Whacha think? I like it! (Well of course I do, I wrote it.) Tell me what YOU think. 


End file.
